heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Twelve Locks
The Twelve Locks is an elite group of warriors created by Rhazan. They are the twelve most powerful hybrids in existence and are said to have power that is 100 times stronger than other hybrids. They serve under Ghost and Rhazan and reside within Grimm Shaw. Body Modification Magic All of the Locks possess the ability to make themselves appear human by changing their skin to human skin. This ability consumes magic, but makes it almost impossible to distinguish that they are hybrids. Rhazan makes them keep this ability active, and they are only to release it if they are in need of their full power. Members There are twelve members of the group, with their number correlating with their compared strength in the group, twelve being the strongest. While all members are extremely powerful, there is a large power gap between the 1st position and the 12th position. Each member has a shard of Soul implanted in their heart, giving them a huge boost to physical and magical power, as well as some regenerative attributes. 1st Lock - Jester Jester is a maniacal lock with a twisted sense of humor. His affinities of fire, dark, and potential affinities are mixed into a myriad of damaging "tricks" that he plays on his opponents. 2nd Lock - Priest Priest is a former priest who became an exorcist. His magic is a unique combination of the dark and potential affinities. This Exorcism Magic has the ability to drain magic from the target, known as "soul sapping". This ability and Priest's unique battle tactics make him a formidable foe in battle. 3rd Lock - Prison Prison is a rather recent addition to the 12 Locks. He uses his earth and potential affinities in order to create ethereal chains. 4th Lock - Enoch Enoch is a mysterious hybrid that deals with strange runic magic. She combines her fire, earth, and potential affinities in various ways to create a myriad of spell circles and runic incantations. 5th Lock - Gryfen Gryfen is a hybrid that possesses the fire, lightning, and potential affinities. He uses his powers in conjunction with each other to mark enemies and create explosions. his Combustion Magic is very fast and can prove deadly if not taken seriously. 6th Lock - Lucan Lucan is a tall hybrid that towers over most. He is a heavily armored knight that possesses incredible strength and the lightning and potential affinities. His special combination of lightning and potential magic allows for his lightning to be able to cut through things on an atomic level. 7th Lock - Denizen Denizen is known for his information gathering abilities within the group. Like many members of the group, Denizen has three affinities, water, earth, and potential. He used these affinities in order to create Root, his weapon, and use its abilities. 8th Lock - Arachnid Arachnid is cruel beyond most locks and has an extremely sadistic nature. He, like Denizen, has the affinities earth water and potential, but employs them in entirely different ways. His magic is referred to as bone spider and he has perfected the technique to be quite versatile. 9th Lock - Europa Europa is a hybrid that wields the Deimos flute. In addition to the flute, she is an adept fighter with powerful abilities. She mixes her earth, potential, light, and dark affinities to create planetary magic, a devastating ability. 10th Lock - Wolf Wolf has the second most magical energy out of the group, with only Giramel having more than him. Possessing the water and potential affinities, Wolf uses a technique called Dire Frost, which enables him to utilize a strong midnight blue ice. Having such a large amount of magical energy, the energy can be utilized by itself, without transforming it into magic. This uses a large amount of energy, but is extremely potent. His energy can take the form of wolf armor or a giant wolf head. 11th Lock - Seraph Seraph believes that she is a god, and due to her extremely powerful magic others now believe she is a god too. Seraph has an astounding 5 of the 8 affinities: light, fire, wind, lightning, and potential; She mixes all of her affinities to create powerful angels that she uses to fight for her. 12th Lock - Giramel Giramel is the strongest of the Twelve Locks. He has a unique and mysterious magic called Sacred Shadow Magic. His unique affinity mix of light, dark, and potential affinities give him immense power. His superior battle awareness, intellect, and fighting skill also give credit to his strength. Pairs and Designations Each of the twelve Locks are paired with one another. Each Lock has a say in who is their partner, but they are mainly grouped by magic compatibility and skill set. Each of these pairs has a job designation that they are to carry out. While they all have certain objectives, any team can be ordered to assassinate a target, with the team choice depending on the situation and their individual skill sets Intelligence Division The intelligence division is comprised of Denizen and Enoch. These two travel the world gaining any intel that Rhazan needs. With their unique abilities, they are able to go unnoticed. Both of them look inconspicuous and can blend in with a common crowd. These two enjoy each others company and seem to act as a curious young man and his grandmother. Garrison Division The Garrison Division is comprised of Prison and Europa. The pair are assigned to guard the two key strategic outpost that Rhazan controls, Black Hollow and Arcanum. The two do not get along well, since Prison is very destiny-oriented and Europa is more free going. Europa, who finds it boring to defend, frequently leaves her post, leaving her Astral Projection Copies to defend the outpost. Torture Division The Torture Division is comprised of Arachnid and Jester. Both of these Locks have very twisted minds and usually go too far when conducting their missions. They are ordered to torture subjects, usually people of interest or prisoners, to either obtain information or to punish them. They have very demented ways of torturing, and will even bounce ideas off of one another of how they can make the next one more painful without killing the target. Capture Division The Capture Division is comprised of Wolf and Lucan. They are tasked with locating and capturing a person of interest and bringing them back to Grimm Shaw. They are the fastest out of the Twelve Locks, and with their abilities can complete missions efficiently and quickly. The pair get along well and often argue about who gets to fight which enemy. Their ideals are similar, as Lucan follows the path of a knight and wolf follows the path of a samurai. Raid Division The Raid Division is comprised of Priest and Seraph. There objective is to locate and obtain key items through whatever means necessary. Priest usually fights if necessary, due to his belief that Seraph is a goddess and the fact that Seraph finds herself above fighting the "unworthy", it is mainly as a diversionary tactic, so that Seraph can obtain whatever it is they are looking for. Recon Division The Recon Division is comprised of Giramel and Gryfen. Their objective is to observe and report back to Rhazan about their findings. They are often tasked with obtaining layouts and power levels of enemies. Giramel is prefers not to fight, and avoids conflict if possible. Gryfen holds much respect for Giramel's immense power, and offers to fight first, knowing that Giramel prefers not to and also to see if the opponent is worthy of fighting someone of Giramel's calibur. Servants Some of the Locks decide to take on lesser hybrids that still showcase above average strength, which they call servants. After taken in, Locks will occasionally pass the time by training their servants, making them even stronger and more useful to them. Rhazan has no rule on keeping servants, so the number of servants varies between each lock, with some locks having none and others having multiple. List of Servants * Gemini is a Servant of Europa * Dominion is a Servant of Lucan